Naruto seedlings of the future
by Eric Ryan
Summary: This is the tale of Ninjas from the village hidden in the stone. New characters new adventures, and new enemies. Not to mention guest apearences by your favorite characters. Complete with its own forum
1. Episode 1

-1 Seedlings of the Future

Chapter 1: Rise Genin and Meet Your New Masters

A new day dawns over the Hidden Village of Stone. As the sun rises more and more movement is able to be seen. The Ninja village is a blustering with movement by the time a rooster crows. In the outskirts of the village above a small inn a young boy lays asleep in a chair with his head laying on books strewn about a small wood desk.

"Ryo, wake up its time for breakfast." A females voice calls up the stairs into an attic loft. "Ryo your food is getting cold." The boy hearing the voice begins to snap out of his dreams and sleep back into the real world. When he sees the sun outside the window he immediately hops to his feet and runs about the room changing clothes.

"I'll be right down" He says grabbing a red shirt and a headband carrying the symbol of his village on it. As he throws the shirt over his head you can see the symbol for "light" in white on the back. He reaches the stairs and jumps down the first flight and turns and jumps down the second flight to reach the ground floor. Running out the door he grabs a couple rice balls and slams the door behind him.

On the other side of the village a young Genin female is walking on her own. The young girl walks towards the center of the town with her hands in the pockets of her green cargo pants. Her emerald eyes focused on her ninja headband wrapped around her left arm. She wears a black fishnet vest over her green short sleeved T-shirt. As she walks her black ponytail bobs in the wind and she walks with almost a skip in her step. Ahead of her she sees a coin laying on the sidewalk. Walking up to it she looks around to see if someone dropped it. As she bends over it suddenly changes into a huge spider and jumps at her. Taken back she jumps back and stomps on the creature and lets out a scream. "Komaru I'm gonna kill you… you jerk." From up in a tree the sound of a boy laughing hysterically is heard. "Come down here so I can kick your butt all the way to the school."

"Oh c'mon Ayame it was just a joke…. And besides if you beat me up who's gonna walk with you every day?" The voice from the tree says.

A boy wearing a long black hooded coat jumps down from the tree. He pulls back his hood and flips the coat open to reveal short blonde well kept hair sapphire eyes and a very slender body barely. He is shorter than Ayame and under the long coat he has his bodied tape tight with black bandages and some of the older bandages hang loosely off. His crimson pants hang loosely on the boys lower body and a belt hangs slightly off to his right side and his ninja headband hangs off of it. The boy smiles mischievously at her as he lands right next to where she squished the spider.

"Well I guess its off to be separated." The boy cracks as he starts walking towards the school with his hands behind his head. Realizing the implications of what he just said Komaru's trademark smile is wiped from his face for a second, but recovering nicely he adds "I guess its up to someone else to keep you from tearing the head off your teammates."

"Yeah and I guess someone else is going to have to keep you from getting yourself killed when one of your pranks goes wrong." the fiery youngster. The two of them talk as they walk towards the center of the town. They see all the other Genin running to the schoolhouse to get the scroll with instructions on where to meet their Jonin Senseis. The two friends take their time knowing that the next few minutes could be the last they get to spend with each other until they are finished with their training and take the chuunin exam. The two walk into the class room where they spent most of their youth. On the desks where they both used to sit is a scroll each. The both pick up the scrolls and walk towards the door without a word. Once they reach the outside they both run off their own way.

Ayame runs towards the edge of town wondering where her lessons are going to take place. She finally stops just outside one of the many parks that fill up a majority of the villages eastern outskirts. She feels excited about what is in store, but still feels the hurt of leaving her long time friend on his own. Pushing the sadness aside she unravels the scroll and begins to read.

"So I'm headed out of the village to the north….an old trading post." Ayame Thinks to herself rolling the scroll back up and running towards the north edge of the town. The long path down the north edge of the village takes her almost an hour to finish. She starts to get tired and a bit hungry. Yet she pushes on to make the old shack that was once a trading post in less than ten more minutes. Ahead of her she sees a boy in tan cargo pants and a red shirt. "Oh no I can't be paired with him can I?" Ayame thinks as she slows down afraid that her eyes weren't deceiving her. Standing proud and tall she walks straight up to the boy who has his head down in almost a sleep like state resting up against the remains of a fence.

"Well if it isn't Hideoshi Ryo, so how's the life of an outcast treating you these days?" Ayame says folding her arms.

"Huh?" The boy says snapping out of his trance. Without looking up he replies to the young Genin. "Oh Ayame, great looks like they paired the outcast with the psycho."

"What did you just call me you little punk?" Ayame replies clenching her fist right in front the boys face.

"Never mind I was just making an observation to myself."

"Yeah that's what I thought, you have no backbone I ought to kick your…"

"Hey no need to fight over me you two, I will help you both with your Jutsus." The voice of Komaru comes from behind Ayame and she turns to see the skinny Genin standing there with his usual smile. "So I guess the gang is all here, at least they paired us all with people we like. Imagine if you two didn't get along that would make my life so much more difficult." Komaru says poking fun at the both of them. Ayame runs over and gives her friend a hug and then smacks him.

"That's for not telling me you were here sooner."

"What would the fun have been in that?"

The three Genin sit around silently waiting to see who their Sensei is going to be. Suddenly something cuts through the air and the three ninja all dive out of the way as a shruiken explodes in a ball of light. When they can see again they slowly look up at a tall man wearing the typical clothes of the village's Jounin. Black cargo pants, a Green vest and a red shirt underneath. The only unique things that set him apart from most of the Jounin the ninja had seen was a red scarf and he wore glasses. Yet he seemed young compared to most Jounin. The only of the three that recognized him was Ayame. She recognized his eyes and his long brown hair. She recognized the Jounin she had a poster of in her room. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." The young girl thinks as her cheeks blush. "its … its …" before the young girl could finish her thoughts the Jounin introduced himself.

"I am your new teacher, you can call me Hayate sensei." The man says looking down at the three of them. "now if you could please get up off the ground so we could start training I would appreciate it."

The three Genin hop straight to their feet and stand tall before their Sensei. He walks up and down the short row looking at them all. The only one wearing their headband around their head is Ryo. "Well at least they all didn't forget their headband. That would have been embarrassing." The Jounin thinks to himself as he stops in front of them and drops the bag he is carrying. Bending down he pulls out three black undershirts and throws them to the young Genin. As they each catch their undershirts they can barely stand, the undershirts seem to weigh a lot more than they look like. Next Hayate pulls out ankle bands and walks over to Komaru first and hands them to him. The small genin falls right to the ground from the weight of the clothes. Next he hands them to Ryo who handles the weight but can barely stand. Finally he hands them to the blushing girl with a weird smile on her face. Ayame not to be outdone by Ryo stands firm.

"You all don't have to stand and hold them all day… you can go put them on." With that Ayame walks into the old trading post and slams the door on the face of Ryo and Komaru.

"Girls only sorry boys." Ayame says locking the door behind her.

"Your friend is insane, you know that don't you Koma?" Ryo says under his breath.

"Maybe, but it makes my life more fun." Komaru says with a smile and a laugh.

Ten minutes go by and Ayame comes out. The boys are sitting down as she walks out.

"About time, I thought you got lost in there." Komaru jokes as she sits down beside them.

"Well you don't expect a girl to just throw something on and not check it out in the mirror do you?"

"Since when have you cared about your looks?" Komaru says surprised and for his troubles he receives a stiff elbow to the ribs from Ayame. "What I meant to say is you don't need to worry about your looks." Komaru corrects himself rubbing his ribs.

"That's what I thought." Ayame says with a smile.

From the trees Hayate Sensei walks into view. As he approaches the youngsters start to get up but he motions with his hands for them to stay seated. He walks up and leans on the fence remains next to them. "You can all stay seated for another few minutes, but I thought you should know. Your next test starts now."

Hey there readers. This is everyone's favorite Genin Ayame here. I can't wait to finish our exam and spend some time with Hayate sensei… Isn't he just so… anyways back on subject. Anyways I have to get going looks like the next test is starting.

Next episode: The strength of The Pack


	2. Episode 2

-1Episode 2: Strength of the Pack

The three Genin Stare up at Hayate Sensai from the ground making sure that they heard him right. As if on cue Hayate Sensei addresses them again. "You aren't hearing things. You have another test. Through this forest is a mountain, on top of the mountain is a lake. You will all be on the shore of that lake three days from sunset, or you will be stripped of your title and not be allowed to retake the Genin exam. After all the strength of the pack lies in the wolves." With those words Hayate walks off into the woods and disappears.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get moving!" Ayame exclaims trying to jump to her feet to only fall back down from the extra weight. She tries to hide her embarrassment "On second thought, We can wait here for a while until you guys feel up to it."

Hiding his laughter Komaru stands up. "Well we aren't gonna get to the mountain sitting here. C'mon Ryo to the mountains we go."

"Fine, but can I finish my breakfast first?" Ryo says nonchalantly reaching into his pocket to pull out the rice balls from his mom.

"You brought food?" Ayame says feeling hungry after her initial shock passes. Her stomach realizing she skipped breakfast for the first time.

"I think what our fearless leader is saying is…. Can we have some too? Please?" Komaru says with a big smile and giving Ryo the puppy dog face making the boy feel uneasy.

"Sure I guess, but you two should really plan ahead more." Ryo says handing his teammates a rice ball each.

After eating the three ninja feel refreshed. And start off into the woods. Ayame and Komaru continue talk and joke around, while Ryo walks and enjoys the nature around him and lets his mind wander. Ryo comes back to reality as he hears Komaru's voice break out in excitement.

"Ryo, Ayame come check it out someone left a backpack out here. Ryo looks up to see Komaru running towards the backpack. A sudden void opens up in the pits of both Ayame and Ryos stomach and before either of them can yell to Komaru he picks up the backpack and a spherical cage of wood snaps around him.

"Nice one genius, now we have to waste time trying to bust you out of this thing." Ayame says walking up to the cage. With a look at the cage she thinks it doesn't look to strong. The young Genin brings her hand back and tries to chop through the cage only to be stopped as if she were hitting stone. The young girl lets out a scream of pain and curses the wood as Komaru laughs from inside the cage.

" Shut up or I will leave you in there." Ayame says shaking her fist at her skinny friend.

"I think I prefer the cage to dealing with the crazy girl." Ryo says walking up to the cage and searching it for weak points.

"If we weren't on such a time constraint I would make you eat those words, but right now help me pry one of these things away from the center so he can get out.

"I don't think we can just pry one of them open…. We need some leverage."

"I got your leverage right here." Ayame says focusing inward and making hand signs. "Channel Spirit of Fire." The young Genin says under her breath and a red aura starts to form around her body and a red symbol begins to appear on her forehead. The symbol flares red and becomes the symbol for fire. She reaches out and starts to pull on one of the sections of the cage and it starts to bend outward. "I may be a lot stronger, but I could still use both your help."

As Ryo begins to focus his chakra Komaru braces himself against the opposite side of the cage and uses his feet to push out on the cage. In a flash Ryo's right hand extends and the bandages blow off of it as it glows orange. The section snaps and is pulled from Ayame's hand and smacks against a tree. Ryo drops to his knees gripping his hand in pain. The pain shoots up his arm, and he waits for the pain to subside. Komaru now out of the cage walks over to his companion to see what is wrong with him.

"You all right Ryo."

"I need a minute." The boy pauses "Can you hand me my bandages from my left cargo pocket.

"Sure" Komaru says reaching into the pocket and handing Ryo the bandages. As Ryo reaches for the bandages Ayame walks up to the two of them and as she looks down to see what they are doing she sees Ryo begins to cover up a scar on his hand that is fading from glowing orange.

"What's that symbol mean? I couldn't get a good look at it." Komaru asks Ryo finishes wrapping his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now lets get moving." Ryo replies standing up and flexing his hand to see how it feels.

The team walks the rest the day until well after sundown. They decide to stop in a small clearing. The day had been filled with dangers, trees falling around them, and not to mention the various cage traps they had to avoid. While Ryo goes about gathering wood and skinning a couple rabbits he snared with kunai knives. Ayame and Komaru sit and talk about the day laughing at the dangers they faced together. Nursing the few minor wounds they received throughout their perils. Ryo quickly has a fire started and the rabbits skewered over the fire, and within an hour they are finished eating and relaxing before sleeping.

"So what do you think that scar on his hand is for?" Ayame questions Komaru as Ryo is away gathering more firewood.

"If he wants us to know he will tell us, its obviously not something he is proud of. Besides it looks like when he uses that Jutsu he used that scar hurts him pretty badly. I say let him tell us if he wants, if he doesn't than he doesn't. Either way we respect him for him." Komaru replies.

"You know sometimes with all your screwing around, I forget how smart you actually are." Ayame says laying down to sleep.

The next day is filled with more of the same. The three Genin start to move faster through the forest. Getting used to the weights that were slowing them down. The dangers seem to increase the further they go, cages are replaced with pitfalls that are then replaced with pitfalls with spikes. The Genin start to get better at finding the traps and by the end of the day they are able to run through the forest without so much as a thought to where the traps are, as they could already tell where they were and set them off long before they came up on them.

Sitting around the campfire that night the three Genin hear weird noises in the dark around them. As they sit down to eat a bear suddenly roams into their line of sight and starts roaring at the three ninjas. All three freeze in their seats and Ayame lets the piece of berry she was eating drop right out of her mouth in shock.

"This is soooo not good." She whispers to her teammates.

"Relax, I got this one handled." Komaru says as he smiles and is starting to make hand signs. The bear deeming the hand signs a threat lumbers towards him. Suddenly it stops as an image begins to form in front of him. The bear stares at itself standing in front of him. The new bear reaches out and swats it in the nose and the bear at a loss runs away in horror.

"Gotta love the doppelganger Jutsu. It is my best." Komaru says with another big smile.

"wouldn't it have been a lot easier to just use your fear genjutsu?" Ryo asks nonchalantly.

Laughing Komaru sticks his tongue out and lays down for bed.

The next day the excitement grows as the three Genin make the trek towards the now visible mountain.

"We keep up this pace we will be to the mountain by mid day. Seriously, that mountain isn't even that tall, we will be able to make it to the top in a couple hours, that means we will be a full day ahead of the exam limit." Komaru says barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"This hasn't been that hard actually, what was the big deal about this whole…" before Ayame can finish her sentence a whip through the air is heard as Ryo barely ducks to avoid a shruiken that graces his cheek. Blood starts to build up and trickle down his face. Suddenly two figures emerge from the forest.

"Hideoshi Ryo this is as far as you go…. Its your time…. TO DIE." The taller of the two shadows says.

Hey readers, Komaru here. Next time we get our first battle. Only problem is I have no clue why these guys are only after Ryo, they let me run right off…. No I wasn't scared…. Well too scared. Ayame sends me off to find Hayate sensei while she tries to help Ryo. Those two guys look pretty tough…. I hope I can find Sensei in time.


	3. Episode 3

-1

Episode 3: Ryo's hidden past.

"Show yourselves you cowards." Ayame says clenching her fists. "You think you can attack one of my teammates and get away with it.

"Relax doll," the taller of the two shadows says stepping into the light. As he steps forward the Genin recognize the man standing in front of them. He is very muscular, and wears the chuunin uniform of the village. Crimson undershirt and all. Around his body shines a metal bandage and is connected to a sword hilt at his side. His long blonde hair and black eyes are a dead give away that he is half of the twin duo the Nagi Brothers. Enter Nagi Chusuke. "We aren't here for you today little Shinji. How is Sensei Hinomaru I haven't seen him since I passed my Chuunin exam, I've been busy with missions."

"My father is just fine, but you won't be if you don't leave us alone." Ayame shoots back

"O C'mon Doll me and old Yama here are just after the misfit. We have nothing against you or little komaru over there. So if you just let us finish our business, we will be on our way and you can bury him when we are done." CHusuke says stepping closer to the group. Ryo takes a defensive stance and prepares for the worst.

From behind Chusuke Yama steps into the light behind his taller brother. The boy still stands about five six and is decently sized himself, but standing next to the six foot tall behemoth that is his older brother He looks short. He is covered in bandages under his uniform, and only one black eye is seen and it is focused on Ryo. His hands are exposed, and reveal scars from the fire his family survived shortly after the two boys were born over twenty years ago.

"So Ryo," The deep voice of Yama speaks "I take it you don't want this to be painless?"

"I'd rather finish our exam than fight you two. I haven't even done anything to you, so why do you want me dead?" Ryo says

"O really, you haven't? What about trashing our mother's shop five years ago?" Chusuke angrily exclaims clenching his hand around the hilt at his side.

"That…. Was an accident, I don't even remember what happened that day, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Ryo says bowing his head.

"There is more though Ryo, you don't even know the pain you caused our family." Yama bellows.

"Why don't you just leave Ryo alone, he's not a danger to anyone, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Komaru pipes up stepping forward.

"He's more of a danger than you know Komaru, and we intend to end that danger." Chusuke says whipping the hilt out, the metal bandage around his body snaps towards Ryo and as he tries to roll out of the way he realizes a vine has him by the foot, with a quick move he is able to pull free of the vine but the sword-whip stings his left shoulder and cuts through his jacket and sticks into a tree behind him.

"Ayame, Komaru get out of here now!" Ryo says jumping into the trees and taking off away from the others. The two brothers take off after him.

The two other Genin watch the pursuit unsure what to do. Komaru finally breaks the silence. "You know we can't leave him, not just because he is on our team and without him we fail."

"I know, but even the three of us together can't beat the both of them, one of us has to go try and find Hayate Sensei and get help. Since the whip-sword Chusuke has he learned from my father, I have a better chance against him then you and Ryo, so you go find Sensei and I will stall them." Without another word she takes off after the battle, and thinking to herself she stops to remove the weighted clothing she is wearing.

Elsewhere Ryo does his best to avoid the vines that Yama is sending after him, and the whip-sword that is slicing through tree branches like butter. "Okay, I have to be far enough away from the others by now."Ryo says under his breath realizing that he is starting to get tired from the running. "Its time to make a stand,." Ryo says reaching into his cargo pocket for shruikens.

"C'mon coward, face your death with honor. Stop trying to think you can run from fate, You can't hide, and you can't keep running." Chusuke says cutting through the last branch he saw Ryo on.

Ryo steps out from behind a tree. "First off I don't fear death, secondly I decide my own fate." Ryo says calmly launching his barrage of shruikens at Chusuke, who uses the whip-sword to deflect them, but before he can readjust Ryo is in his face and delivers a jumping roundhouse to his head, while throwing a kunai at Yama. Yama simply rases a wall of earth in front of him, and Chusuke surprised at the attack more than hurt is forced backward a couple steps. Allowing Ryo to launch a second attack, the boy makes a few hand signs and then spits out a fireball into his hand. He then throws the fireball to the ground in front of the two brothers. "Katon Hi kabe no jutsu." the Fireball explodes and shoots a wall of fire to either side of the brothers surrounding them in a circle of flames.

"Do you seriously think this pathetic jutsu will even slow us down." Yama says as chusuke digs into the ground and flips a ball of soil in the air. Making hand signs Yama focus his chakra into the ball and causes it to explode and pour soil over the flames putting them out.

"Their control over earth is amazing, I need a new plan." Ryo thinks to himself.

Suddenly Chusuke picks up even more earth and throws it towards Ryo as Yama makes more hand signs and screams out "Doton! Tsuchi Genkaku no jutsu!" The massive ball splits apart and begins to form what seem like vines coming straight for Ryo. He dodges one and is struck by one that dissipates without hitting him, but another one follows it up with a whip to his knee that buckles the young genin and drops him to both knees, suddenly looking up he senses danger and rolls out of the way as the whip-sword pierces where he was kneeling.

"How do you like our Genjutsu combo?" Chusuke asks laughing at the now limping genin.

Chusuke picks up another huge ball of earth compacting it with chakra, as he goes to throw it he suddenly is dropped to both knees by a kick from behind. Standing over him is Ayame who delivers an elbow to his forehead, and charges for Yama, who is caught off guard and has to disperse the ball of earth above his brother so it doesn't fall and crush him. The earth is dispersed at the cost of knee straight to his ribs followed by another knee directed at his face.

"For Chuunin you sure don't pay attention to your surroundings." Ayame says continuing her attack on Yama. Chusuke gets back up and makes his way towards Ayame. Ryo cuts him off and stands between the Chusuke and Ayame's battle with Yama.

"Yama deal with little Shinji while I take care of the misfit." He charges forward and throws a sweep to the bad knee of Ryo but it is easily dodged as Ryo deftly leaps into the air over Chusuke. The Chuunin begins to get frustrated. He chases down the young genin and throws a barrage of punches that are easily deflected and dodged. His next punch is met with a block and he is thrown into a tree and before he can recover a knee is driven into his chest.

Meanwhile Ayame seems to have Yama in control, and is easily pounding on the older Ninja. Yama seems to have no answer for the young Genin's fierce in your face hand-to-hand fighting. "What's the matter Yama, don't have time to pull off any of your Genjutsus when your catching a fist to the face." Ayame says doing just that. Yama does not seem worried, and recovers from the punch and dodges the next few she throws at him.

"Your Taijutsu has gotten even better than what my brother said. However, it won't help you in this battle. Soon you will be too tired to fight back." Yama says with a laugh and avoids another punch. The next punch to his gut though doubles him over and he catches a knee to the face causing the bandages around his face to loosen and his nose begins to bleed. "Good power, but how long can you keep this up?"

"Longer than you can take it." Ayame says hitting him with another shot to his ribs this time. She summons all her strength and calls upon the spirit of the fire jutsu and delivers her best combo. Two straight punches to the face and grabs and pulls Yama's head down and delivers a jumping knee to the temple. The older Ninja falls back and his body goes limp. "Don't mean to say I told you so, but I told you so." Ayame says smugly and turns to walk away from her downed opponent. As she takes three paces she stops with a shocked look on her face. "You can't still be able to move."

"Actually, I can but it does hurt a lot. You are stronger than I was lead to believe. No matter that short break gave me all the time I needed to gather enough chakra control to fnish you." With a few hand signs the Chuunin lets out a scream. "DEMON VINE JUTSU." Suddenly from the ground vines shoot out and wrap themselves around Ayame, holding the Genin in place. They sprout thorns and dig into the young girl and start to pull her limbs away from her body. The young Genin fights the pain in her body, and the vines, but can't pull free. "You see now there is nothing you can do. I know you think that I always need my brother to pull of my earth jutsus, and while its true the more earth he pulls up the more weapons and mirages I can make, I can still pull off a few on my own. Like the earth spear you are about to see." Yama reaches to the ground and digs up a small piece of rock a little smaller than his head. Using his chakra he is able to run his hands over the rock and form a sharp double edged spear. The spear levitates by his side as he lets go of it. "My brother will be sad at your funeral, but you shouldn't have gotten involved." With that he sends the spear straight for the young genins unprotected torso. The spear flies through the air and Ayames eyes close as if conceding defeat. The spear is now mere inches from her. What will happen to Ryo if she can't pull free?

Hey readers its Komaru again. Next time on our adventure I find Sensei, and tell him what has happened. He doesn't seem too concerned about the safety of Ryo and Ayame, but instead he thinks that the two brothers might be killed. Join us next time to find out why.

Next episode: The rage of the spirit: Ryo vs. Chusuke


	4. Episode 4

-1Episode 4: The Rage of the Spirit: Ryo vs. Chusuke

The spear shoots towards Ayame, It pierces her clothes. Then miraculously it shatters on the impact to her skin. Yama looks at the girl in disbelief, and then sees the mark on her forehead glowing brown. "You didn't have time to use that Jutsu, there is no way." Yama says realizing that the symbol is for earth.

"Didn't I? When I turned away from you I was sure you were out cold, but when I felt the sudden flux in the chakra around me I realized you were baiting me. So I took the split second to pull my bangs over my head, and let you use up your chakra on trying to suspend me as it really won't hurt when I use my Channel Spirit Earth Jutsu. Too bad for you, looks like you are done for."

Panicking for the first time in the fight Yama tries to rip her body apart with the vines. The young girl just laughs as she can barely feel the pressure of the vines. Yama grabs more dirt and forms needles out of them and throws them at the genin they just bounce off harmlessly. "face it yama you have lost, and there's not much you can do except run. The toll of holding Ayame in the vines is starting to show as sweat begins to soak the bandages around Yama.

"Chusuke where are you. I need help" Yama sends out via the telepathic link with his brother. His chakra beginning to weaken he decides to make an escape attempt. As he releases the vines he kicks dirt towards ayame and as it gets near the genin it forms a small wall in between two trees right in front of her face. The vines release and she easily breaks through the wall looking for her prey.

100 yards away in a clearing Ryo is fighting for his life against the bigger and stronger Ninja attacking him. Chusuke continues to keep the Genin off guard with his attacks. He reaches into the ground and pulls out a ball of earth the size of his torso. He compacts it into a rock with his chakra and throws it at Ryo who dodges it and then Chusuke punches into the ground and a pillar of earth shoots up and catches Ryo in the gut knocking him into the air and to follow up Chusuke has the ball of earth return to his had to throw at the Genin again and this time it connects and knocks him through the air the width of the opening and he is slammed against a tree. And the ball crushes him until the tree begins to splinter. As the genin pushes the rock away from him he catches a flash of light as the whip-sword slashes him across the chest opening a cut that begins to drip blood. The sword cuts him deep on both arms and then across the knee. Suddenly a telepathic scream rips through Chusuke's head.

He stops cold and wraps the blade back around his body with his chakra. "Looks like I am needed elsewhere, that means fun time is over…or is it. Time to see what kind of chakra control you really have." Focusing inward Chusuke makes hand signs. Ryo makes it back to his feet and hobbles towards the Chuunin holding his chest where it is cut. "DOTON Kekkai Doroutoumu !" Chusuke yells raising his arms above him palms up. The ground shakes and in between the two ninja the earth opens and dirt shoots up into the air like a geyser. Chusuke's arms begin to strain as if he was holding the earth up himself. The earth seems to be fluid looking more like a great wave in the ocean except it is mud and rocks not water.

At the base of the mountain Komaru is exhausted from running the whole way, and can barely walk his legs feeling like jello. He breathes hard and bends over to vomit. He is sweating profusely and can't seem to catch his breath in between heaves. "I have to keep going, the others only hope is Hayate Sensei." He thinks to himself. "Where are you SENSEI." The young Genin yells obviously upset.

"Why I'm right behind you young Shino." A calm voice comes from a tree near the boy. "You are here alone what has happened to the others? Are you all giving up?" Hayate says sternly.

"No Sir." Komaru says out of breath, "The others, are in trouble they need help."

"Then why did you leave them, they are your teammates." before he can finish his sentence he is cut off by the Genin.

"Sir, we ran into two Chuunin that wanted to kill Ryo, Ayame ordered me to find you. They don't stand a chance. "

"How do you know that they are not part of the test?"

"We …. We didn't think about that, but if you won't help them they will die."

"Death is as much part of life as breathing young one, but no they aren't part of the test. In fact no one was supposed to interfere with my training. Since you showed that your teammates can count on you, I will give you a choice. You can either finish your trek up the mountain and pass no matter what happens to them. Or return with me and face their fate, no matter what I decide to do."

Back in the forest Yama continues to run from Ayame, sending whatever he can at the girl, all to no effect his chakra almost gone. "How could I have been so stupid, she is a second rate ninja I should have been more cautious. I was too overconfident." Yama thinks as he sees the clearing up ahead that he senses Chusuke's chakra in.

"End of the line Yama." Ayame says jumping in front of him. He throws shruiken at her but she ducks under it and delivers an uppercut to his jaw sending him back against a tree. "Call your brother off, and leave Ryo alone and you don't have to get hurt anymore." She says angrily powering down her Channel technique.

"No chance, chusuke will finish him. You can count on that. Just hope he goes easy on you for helping the misfit. Do your worst Shinji Ayame, you have earned it."

Shocked by the words of the much older Chuunin, Ayame makes a few hand signs and then calls out in a soft voice. "Channel spirit of the Blade." A grey symbol appears on her forehead un readable by the exhausted yama. She casts her arms out to her side in a knife hand, and they begin to glow gray. Her arms lose their shape and turn into a glowing steel. She opens her eyes and begins a series of slices on her opponent.

In the clearing the wave of mud grows higher. Ryo knows what's coming he had seen Chusuke use the technique before. He begins to gather his chakra. Chusuke shoots is hands forward and the wave washes over Ryo and forms around him. The earth solidifies into a dome around Ryo. Slowly it begins to shrink around him. The prison's design is to collapse upon itself and suffocate the person inside. Ryo pushes out with his chakra trying to keep it from collapsing.

Outside the prison Chusuke turns to see Ayame move in to strike his brother with the blades. Anger grows inside him and he charges after her to stop the attack. He gets there a split second too late she is already cutting into his brother's flesh. Ayame hearing the steps of Chusuke turns. She isn't quick enough to block his first attack as a knee connects with her face. The anger just fuels his attacks as Chusuke pounds on the helpless Ayame. He throws the girl into a tree and she ricochets off like a pinball into another tree. As she tries to push herself to her feet she catches a kick to the ribs, and then another that flips her into a rock. The girls body is racked with pain as Chusuke continues her punishment. "I was going to let you live, but now you are going to pay for your sins as well. Chusuke pulls out a kunai from behind him. "Now you die like the misfit."

Inside the prison Ryo fights to keep alive. His chakra is beginning to reach empty. "I have to live, not like this, I will not be beaten this way. " Ryo thinks. He starts to feel anger build up inside him. He drops to his knees. Somehow he begins to feel what is going on outside the prison. He feels Ayame being slammed against the ground. He feels Chusuke reaching for the Kunai. "NO I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ELSE DIE. I MUST FIGHT….I MUST LIVE." A voice inside Ryo yells at him. "YOU MUST RELEASE YOUR ANGER DO IT DO IT NOW." The voice screams inside his head. Ryo's chakra explodes his muscles contract furiously. He grows and begins to glow an almost orange color. He lets out a scream and the earth around him explodes. Standing where the prison was in a small crater Ryo stands his chakra almost visible around him.

Chusuke drops the knife, he felt the explosion behind him. Terror rips his face. His body wants to run, to get as far away from whatever just exploded. Yet he is paralyzed in fear. Before he can regain his composure something wraps around his neck and lifts him off the ground. It is choking him, but he can't feel what it is, can't see what it is. Chusuke is pulled through the air his feet barely touching the ground.. The choke hold on him tightens. He is turned around and is eye level with Ryo.

"His eyes, they are unholy." Chusuke thinks looking into a completely black eye with a blood red Iris.

"You wanted my death, but now I hold your life in my hands." A voice similar to Ryo's calls, but it seems deeper and more sinister.

Hey there readers. Ayame here. What is with those eyes Ryo has, and what is he going to do to Chusuke, nothing he doesn't deserve for knocking me out I'm sure. Give it to him for me Ryo. Just don't come after me next allright?

Next Episode: The End of the Battle


	5. Episode 5

-1Chapter 5: The end of the battle (short episode).

"Who… Who or what are you?" Chusuke barely squeaks out feeling his windpipe being crushed. Fear gripping his body, the lack of oxygen starting to drain his stamina.

"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm the same person you just tried to bury, only now I have the power to stop you." Looking back at chusuke A now six foot tall Ryo with dark purple skin and an orange glow around him says. His body showing tattoos of various symbols scattered about it. His hand is palm out facing the throat of the older ninja. As Chusuke begins to lose consciousness the enraged Ryo waves his hand and the chuunin flies against a tree and ricochets off to the ground. Still grasping at his throat and coughing for air he can't get his bearing before he feels himself lifted up again and thrown at the feet of his assailant.

Chusuke tries to push himself to his feet, and is only met with a kick to the ribs that sends him rolling back first into a tree.. Regaining his consciousness fully he pushes himself to a sitting position leaning against the tree. His eyes begin to focus on the form of his assailant. Still wobbly he begins to push off the tree to stand.

Ryo begins to close in on his prey walking slowly, almost daring the Chuunin to try an attack. Chusuke goes for his blade hilt, and as he grabs it Ryo's eyes focus in on his hand and he motions towards the blade and it shoots to his hand. An evil smile crosses the face of the Genin as he looks to kill the other with his own blade. As Ryo whips the blade forward Chusuke closes his eyes expecting the blade to pierce his throat and end the fight.

As the blade whips forward a shruiken is thrown towards Ryo's head, he quickly reroutes the blade to deflect the shruiken, but it explodes in a brilliant display of light brighter than the sun. Ryo closes his eyes and pushes his hands over them screaming in pain, and out of the light blast Hayate jumps through and pulls a scroll from his backpack he tosses it up into the air and makes hand seals.

"Raiton: Baidon no jutsu" He yells shooting his hands forward and a stream of lighting shoots from his hands and wrap tightly around Ryo. Grabbing the Scroll Hayate presses it against the bound Genin he focuses all his chakra into the scroll and says. "Kon riri-su no jutsu" and the scroll glows the same color as Ryo's eyes and a bright flash is let out and a force pushes Hayate's feet through the dirt pushing him back ten feet. As Hayate opens his eyes he sees a patch of burnt grace in a circle, and in the middle laying down still bound by the lightning bind technique is Ryo. Panting and sweating now Hayate can't believe that the technique had worked, it was a long-shot, but the risk paid off.

"I didn't expect the Spirit to be enraged like that this soon." Hayate thought to himself dispelling his binding technique leaving the Genin asleep. As Hayate looks towards where Chusuke was sitting the Chuunin had disappeared and so had his brother. Slowly emerging from the shadows Komaru walks up to Ayame to check on her, and pulls out medicine from his pack and tends to her wounds. "Komaru bring Ayame over to me, its time to leave."

Komaru struggles with Ayame and brings her over to Hayate's feet. Focusing his chakra Hayate makes the needed hand signs, and the group disappears into a puff of smoke.


End file.
